Jungle Excursion
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: Written for Death101. Batman and Robin must travel to Japan to defeat Poison Ivy. While there, they meet up with the Spirit Detectives, who were sent by Koenma to see what was happening to all of the newly missing people... Detective Files AU. Edited as of 1/9/13.


"Hey, Bruce, have you heard about what's going on in Tokyo lately?"

Bruce Wayne looked up from the newspaper he was reading to look at Dick. "Should I have?"

Dick sat down at the table beside Bruce and swiped a piece of toast from his untouched plate. "Well, there's some new park that's opened up over there, a 'rainforest' park. You go in and get to see all these exotic plants and stuff. Only thing is, quite a few people who have gone there haven't come out."

Bruce frowned. "How many?"

"Twenty. The police searched the place but couldn't find anything weird, so it's still open." He paused for a second. "And it's owned by a lady named Pamela Isley."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed. "Poison Ivy."

Dick nodded. "Yeah. But when did she go to Japan?"

"I don't know, but we're going now," Bruce said, standing up from the table. Whatever Poison Ivy was up to, he was going to put an end to it.

* * *

The guys strolled into Koenma's office. "If you keep calling on us like this, no one is going to believe we're retired, Binky Breath," Yusuke said with a grin.

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that?" Koenma snapped. He didn't wait for a reply though. "And this is a matter of delicacy. I can't trust the ogres to look into it, and I don't have a new spirit detective, so I could use help from you four."

"We're glad to do what we can," Kurama said soothingly to defuse the situation.

"What do you need?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma glared at him. "Have you four heard of the new park, Jungle Excursion?"

"Nope," Yusuke said.

"Geez, Urameshi, don't you pay any attention to the news?" Kuwabara asked. "About twenty people have disappeared after going there."

Yusuke scowled. "Well, excuse me for having a life," he snapped.

"What life?" Hiei asked dryly.

"Please, children, calm down," Kurama said with a sigh. Switching his attention to Koenma he asked, "Do you think yokai are responsible for the people who have gone missing?"

"No," Koenma said. "It's definitely a human. Her name is Pamela Isley."

"If she's human, why aren't the cops handling it?" Hiei asked. "It isn't our job to track down human criminals."

"I said she was human; I didn't say she was normal. That's why I need you four."

"She's a psychic then?" Kurama asked.

"Well…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Yeah, Koenma, aren't you supposed to know these things?" Yusuke demanded.

"Hey, I can't know everything about every living creature, okay!" Koenma said. "I'm not all knowing!" He took a breath to calm himself. "Now, what we do know is that the whole place isn't right. The plants themselves aren't normal. And we've got to find out what she's done with the humans she's captured."

"Sure they aren't just dead?" Hiei asked.

"No, they're not dead. If they were, we'd know."

"Well, it looks like we're going to the Jungle Excursion then," Kurama said with a smile. "This should be fun."

* * *

Batman crouched on a tree branch outside of the Jungle Excursion. It was a little ways out of the city, so there was very little light to study it by. However, there wasn't that much to see outside anyways.

It was a large white building, several acres long and wide. The rain forest, and Poison Ivy, was probably inside.

"I don't see any guards, but be careful," Batman said to Robin, who was on the branch above him.

"Right," Robin said.

They used their grapple guns to swing over to the roof of the building. Glancing around, Batman quickly noticed there were no skylights, or any other obvious entrances.

He was about to speak to Robin, when a sudden sound caught his attention.

"Dang it all, Kurama, can't we just bust the stupid door down?"

"Yusuke, I've already told you that would call too much attention to us and probably set off alarms. Just give me a moment; I'm not used to picking electronic locks. Now be quiet."

Batman snuck up to the edge of the roof glanced over the side. There were four young men, aged anywhere from seventeen to twenty down by a side entrance. One of them, a red head that was presumably Kurama, was working on picking the lock to the door.

_What are they doing here?_ he wondered. Were they thieves or vandals? Perhaps they had lost a loved one in this place and sought to find them on their own. Whoever they were, he doubted that they'd be prepared for Poison Ivy.

"Got it," said Kurama, straightening and pushing open the door.

"Finally," said the one with short gelled black hair. Batman recognized his voice as the one called Yusuke.

The four walked inside, carelessly leaving the door open behind them. Batman waited a minute to make sure they wouldn't see him, and then jumped to the ground, Robin behind him. Batman sent Robin a quick look communicating that there was to be absolute silence while they were here.

The duo walked inside, keeping close to the walls of the hallway.

"So how are we supposed to find the missing people?" one of the young men asked. He hadn't spoken before, so Batman wasn't sure which one he was. "Are we just going to wander around until we find something?"

"Actually, I planned to find the forest first," Kurama's voice floated from ahead of them. "If I do that before the enemy realizes we're here, that's one less battle we'll have to fight."

Batman narrowed his eyes in thought. Did Kurama have some kind of ability to control plants? Apparently. And they were trying to find the missing people. That meant they were, most likely, good guys, or at least thought of themselves as such. Also, if Kurama had a special ability, it would be best to assume that the others did as well.

"That door looks like it might lead somewhere," said the tall one whose name Batman had yet to hear.

"Oh, really, I wonder why," said a snide, sarcastic voice that Batman hadn't heard before. He assumed it was the short one. "Perhaps it's because all doors lead somewhere?"

"Hiei, quite antagonizing Kuwabara," Kurama said.

Batman peeked around the corner to see what the young men were doing. Kurama was reaching for the handle of a door; however, Batman's sharp, experienced eyes caught something that they had overlooked.

"Stop!" Batman ordered, coming around the corner.

The four whirled around to face him, at first looking surprised, and then confused.

"We were followed by a weirdo in a costume, and none of us noticed?" Yusuke said.

Batman decided to ignore that comment. "You were about to activate a trap," Batman told them, and motioned up.

The young men looked and saw what he was pointing out. The door had been rigged so that whoever opened it would be sprayed with some unknown substance.

"What would that spray?" Kuwabara asked.

"Probably some kind of poison," Robin said, standing beside Kuwabara.

Kuwabara jumped away from him. "What the! Where did you come from?"

Robin grinned. "Same place as Bats."

"Enough of this," Hiei snapped. "Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

"And, seriously, why the costumes?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm Robin and he's Batman," Robin said while Batman dismantled the trap. "We're here to stop Poison Ivy."

"I thought her name was Pamela Isely," said Kuwabara.

"It is," Batman replied. "But she goes by Poison Ivy."

"It would seem that we have a similar goal," Kurama said. "I suggest we work together."

"No," Hiei said. "We don't need any more humans to babysit."

Batman glared. That was an insult he wasn't going to take from a runt with a bad attitude.

Hiei met his glare challengingly. "Got a problem?" he snapped.

Batman didn't speak, but narrowed his eyes in what Robin had dubbed his 'Bat Glare'. Hiei met his stare for a little while, longer than most managed to, but finally looked away. "Whatever. But don't blame me when you die."

"Not likely," Batman said while opening the door. "Robin and I have beaten Poison Ivy before."

The open door let out a blast of steam. Stepping inside, the group found themselves surrounded by an exotic jungle.

"Since you've fought this Poison Ivy before, perhaps you could tell us a bit about her," Kurama said as they walked inside.

"Well," said Robin, "she' an extreme environmentalist who is willing to kill people in order to 'save the earth'. She's been locked up in an asylum several times, but she's escaped every time."

"Sounds like they need better security," Yusuke said.

Robin sighed. "That would be nice. She's not the only villain who gets out."

At the front of the group, Kurama suddenly paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama held his hand up for silence, and the group listened. Batman strained his ears and was able to make out the noise that Kurama was talking about. It was a continuous thudding noise, getting louder and closer. Something big was coming their way, and fast.

A large creature came crashing through the trees. It looked to have originally been some sort of tree, which Poison Ivy had obviously changed. It stood about seven feet tall, and was vaguely humanoid, with knots that looked like eyes, and a splintered hole that was apparently its mouth. Despite its size the tree creature moved quickly. The tree let out a roar and ran at the group. Everyone jumped out of the way, except Yusuke, who apparently didn't think it necessary.

"Show me what you've got!" Yusuke challenged falling into a fighting stance.

The tree lashed out with a branch, hitting him with everything it had, and Yusuke went flying through another tree. Batman winced at the sound. That idiot had quite probably just gotten himself killed, or at the least severely injured.

Kuwabara went over to the fallen tree. "Hey, man, you okay?"

There was a rustle of broken wood, and Yusuke sat up rubbing his chest, but looking no worse for the wear, other than some rips in his clothes. "It's stronger than I expected."

Batman had no time to think about the inhuman durability that Yusuke was displaying, because the tree was attacking again. Batman dodged the attack and pulled out one of his batarangs, but before he could throw it a black blur flashed by and one of the tree creature's arms fells to the ground. The source of the black blur, Batman realized, was Hiei, who was apparently a swordsman and had super speed.

The creature fell back with a howl of pain, which gave Batman pause. What kind of tree felt pain?

"Guys, stop!" Kuwabara called out, his face pale. "That's not a tree! That's a human!"

Batman frowned. How would Kuwabara know that? Didn't matter. If this creature was actually a person, then the dynamics of this battle had to change. With some relief, Batman saw that the person's arm was growing back, albeit slowly. It charged again, but this time everyone just dodged out of its way without attacking back.

"How is that thing human?" Yusuke demanded. "It's a tree!"

"That's probably Poison Ivy's fault," Robin said from his position up in some tree branches. "She's tried this sort of thing before. We'll need to find her to get the antidote."

"And to do that we need to stop this poor creature," Kurama said, while dodging another attack with ease.

Batman threw a bolas at the person's feet, causing them to fall face down to the ground. Kurama flicked something at the person, and moments later thick vines sprouted, tying the Poison Ivey's victim to the ground.

"That should hold him until we're done," Kurama said, dusting his hands off.

"Let's go," Batman said. "If this came after us, that means Poison Ivy knows we're here."

They followed the trail that person had left behind. It led them to a clearing; somewhere near what Batman thought must be the middle of the forest.

Poison Ivy was waiting for them, leaning up against a tree. She was wearing her trademark green outfit and playing with a few of her fiery red curls of hair. She looked up at them with her green eyes and smiled, as if they had merely come for a pleasant visit.

"Hello Batman, Robin. I thought you two would be joining me eventually." Her eyes scanned over the others. "But who are they?"

Batman glanced at the four and was annoyed, but not surprised, to see Yusuke and Kuwabara ogling Poison Ivy's…well, everything.

"Where are those missing people?" Batman snapped, partially with a small hope that Poison Ivy would tell him, partially to remind Yusuke and Kuwabara why in fact they were here.

Poison Ivy smiled widely. "Oh, them? Of course, I must introduce you to my darlings. They are much improved you know."

She turned and called, "Children, come to Mommy!"

"I swear, she gets creepier every time we meet," Robin muttered.

There was some rustling in the forest, and then the people came out. They had once been human, but like the one they had fought earlier, these people weren't any more. Their skin looked like bark, where their hair had been was vines with leaves and flowers, and their eyes looked like waxy berries.

"You turned them into plants too?" Yusuke asked.

Poison Ivy petted the hair, vines, of one of them. "Isn't it wonderful? They're completely eco friendly now." She looked back at the group, and her smiled took a malicious turn. "And soon you'll be just like them."

The plant people rushed them, moving surprisingly fast. Batman quickly knocked two away from himself, but they just got back up. Apparently, Poison Ivy had made them more durable as well.

"Yo, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as he threw one of the plant men into another. "Can you do something about them?"

Kurama dodged an attack. "I have a limited number of seeds, Yusuke!"

"Do something!" Kuwabara said. "They won't stop getting up!"

Batman didn't get the chance to observe anymore because he was kept busy trying to defend himself from the people. He hated fights like these more than any other. He didn't want to hurt these people because they weren't evil, and they didn't know what they were doing. But how long could they keep this up?

Suddenly vines and long blades of grass shot up from the ground, wrapping around the people and holding them imprisoned. Glancing around, Batman saw Kurama standing nearby with a look of concentration on his face.

Poison Ivy was staring at him with a look of awe on her face. "You have an affinity with plants," she said, her voice a breathy whisper.

"You could say that," Kurama replied. The grass around Poison Ivy's feet shot up and wrapped around her, trapping her in place as well.

Poison Ivy didn't care as she stared at Kurama. "You are perfect! Together we could save the planet!"

Kurama's eye twitched.

"Actually," Yusuke said looking thoughtful, "I could kind of see it happening. I mean, you both have a thing for plants, and you look alike too. Why, she's practically a female version of you!" Yusuke ended with a laugh.

Kurama glared at him. "Yusuke, might I remind you that technically speaking, you are not human. That means, technically speaking, it wouldn't be a breach of my parole to kill you."

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Have I told you lately what a good friend you are?"

"Hey, guys," Kuwabara interrupted. "What are we supposed to do about them?"

Their attention was directed back to Poison Ivy's victims. Batman stalked over to Poison Ivy. "Where is the cure?"

Poison Ivy looked away from Batman. "Like I would tell you." Then she smiled at Kurama. "But I'd tell you, under one condition."

Kurama frowned. "What condition?"

About half an hour later they were leaving, the civilians having been cured. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were walking in the front with Robin and Batman brining up the rear. Robin was carrying Poison Ivy's unconscious form.

"Hah!" Yusuke laughed. "That condition was too funny!"

Kuwabara snickered as well. "Yeah, it just goes to show that Kurama's a real lady killer."

Yusuke laughed again. "Ah, the look on your face, Kurama! Priceless!"

"But did you really have to hit her so hard afterwards?" Kuwabara asked. "It isn't right to hit a woman."

Batman snorted. With that kind of thinking, Batman was willing to bet that it would be a woman that finally killed Kuwabara.

Kurama glared at his friends. "It never happened."

Yusuke shrugged. "Sorry Kurama, you're never living this kiss down."

They made it outside and the two groups faced each other. "Well," Yusuke said, "this was kind of fun. If you two are ever back in Japan, look us up. But, seriously, ditch the costumes next time."

"If you're ever in Gotham City, you should find us," Robin said. "It'd be fun."

"Let's go to the jet, Robin," Batman said while walking away.

He could still hear the four's voices from behind him.

"Jet! They have a jet! Why don't we have a jet?" Yusuke demanded.

"Koenma isn't stupid enough to give you one," Hiei responded.

"Hey, I bet I could fly it," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, you wouldn't even know how to turn one on," Kurama said sounding weary.

"Can't be that hard," Yusuke grumbled. "Not if weirdoes who wear costumes when it isn't even Halloween can do it."

As the bickering faded into the background, Batman couldn't shake the worrisome feeling that he would meet them again one day.

_I must ask Alfred to stock up on Tylenol…_

* * *

AN: Alright, so this is the edited version of Jungle Excursion, and it now fits much better in my Detective Files universe than it did before. If you read the original, I hope you enjoy this version, and if you didn't read the original, I hope you enjoyed this too :)


End file.
